When a vehicle having a stabilizer device rolls in running at a curve and the inputs are provided to a left suspension mechanism and a right suspension mechanism so as to have phases opposite to each other in an upper direction and in a lower direction, a left arm and a right arm bend in directions opposite to each other, and a torsion portion of the stabilizer device is twisted, so that force which inhibits the vehicle roll is generated. A bar of the stabilizer device is fixed at a vehicle body side via a bush made of rubber. For example, a construction for fixing of the stabilizer device to the vehicle body has been disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-163026 and 2001-165127.
In a stabilizer device, centrifugal force acts during cornering of vehicle, force is generated to a bar of the stabilizer device in an axial direction in which a bush may move relatively to the bar. When the bush moves relatively to the bar, the effects by the stabilizer device are not equal at the left side and the right side, and the initial effects cannot be obtained. In order to inhibit the movement of the bush, a construction may be provided such that a stopper member for prevention of bush movement is disposed proximate to the bush. However, in this construction, size should be ensured for disposing of stopper member. In this case, when the size restriction is severe, contact area of the stopper member and the bar for obtaining sufficient frictional force therebetween cannot be secured.